


Another toy

by littlediable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Avada Kedavra, Character Death, Dark, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Tom thinks the fem!reader is cheating on him, so he takes matters into his own hands and deals with the situation
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Another toy

**Author's Note:**

> Please read at your own risk, I don't have anything against Ravenclaw, just a random choose, follow me on Tumblr for more imagines little-diable

He tightened the grip he had on her throat, cutting off the air her lungs were desperate for, burning as all strength seemed to leave her body. “You pathetic little girl.” Tom snarled his words, slamming her into the wall of his bedroom, a tantalizing chuckle left the Slytherin boy, he’d kill her, she was sure of it. “Going against me? With a lowlife Ravenclaw?” No words left her, she couldn’t form any sentences, vision blurry, (y/n) would pass out any moment now. 

Just as her body seemed to give in, Tom let go of her, frame crashing to her knees, chest burning, deeply inhaling the air that flooded through her lungs. “I didn’t-” a sob left her, tears spilled from her (y/e/c) eyes “-yes you did, I saw the way you looked at him. Do you think I’m that foolish? You’ll pay for this.” He tugged on her hair, eyes hooked onto his, not giving her any space to move away from the man her heart belonged to. 

Tom pulled her out of his room, through a hallway she had never been in before, darkness engulfed them, the chilly air made goosebumps rise on her skin, instinctively pressing herself further against her boyfriend. She was oblivious, oblivious to the things he’d do in the following hours, to the way he was using her, toying with her emotions, a game he’d play, till someday he’d get bored of her. 

And that day may have been closer than Tom had originally planned. 

“Where are we?” Hiccups left her, followed by a gut wrenching sob, but he didn’t seem to care, pulling her further into the darkness. “Tom?” He let go of her hand, left her standing, a moldy scent crawled up her nostrils, followed by something she couldn’t quite figure out what it was, though the more she focused on it, the clearer the scent got. It was an iron scent, a scent that made her insides churn. Bile rose in her throat, she had to cover her mouth, tears streamed down her cheeks, too scared to find out what was surrounding her, where he had taken her. 

“Open your eyes.” The voice she’d normally admire left her shuddering, eyes still pressed close, fighting against his command. “Open. Your. Eyes.” Tom emphasised every word, voice growing louder with every passing second, annoyed with the way she was acting, it was pathetic in his eyes, disappointed with her weak behavior. Without a warning he pushed her onto her knees, instantly her (y/e/c) eyes snapped open, though she wished that she had kept them close, she’d never be able to get the picture out of her mind. 

The boy she had helped with his homework was sitting on a chair, tied to the wood, features marked by bruises and bloody scratches, he was shivering, pupils dilated as he seemed to finally understand what was going on. “You think you can just take what’s mine? You can’t.” Tom spat, eyes focused on the boy, tugging on her hair, lifting her head, not giving her a chance to close her eyes, to forget about the scene in front of her. “She’s mine. She belongs to me. Me only.” 

He undid his belt, ripped her back onto her feet, hands tied together by the fabric. “Tom.” A confused sob rumbled through her, not truly understanding what was going on, her cheeks burned, lungs struggling to let any air flood through them, panic overtook her body. Tom ripped her skirt down her legs, panties snapping apart, ignoring her cries of protest, ashamed by his behavior, ashamed to show her naked body to the boy she barely knew. 

The Slytherin boy cupped her sex, “this is mine. All of her belongs to me.” With a click of his tongue he let go of her, just for a moment though, enough to pull his length out of his trousers. By now (y/n) slowly seemed to realize what he was going for, she trembled, in fear, in panic, in confusion. This wasn’t the Tom she had fallen for. This wasn’t the Tom she wanted to be with. 

She still hadn’t understood that Tom didn’t love her, he didn’t care about her, she was something to pass his time with. Nothing more. 

He spat into his palm, brushed it though her dry slit, needed something that would help him to slip into her, eyes not leaving the sobbing boy once. “I bet you thought about her, thought about fucking her, didn’t you?” She yelped, walls clenched around his length, trying to stop him from going any further, but Tom took what he was thirsting for, anything to prove his power, his dominance. “You’ll never touch her again.” He snaked a hand around her body, wrapped it around her throat, locking her in place, hips meeting her behind, roughly pounding in and out of her. 

Tears rolled down her cheeks, hands trying to push him off her, but there was no use, he was much stronger, she was praying that she’d make it out alive, to wake from this nightmare, hopefully able to forget about this horrifying event. His hot breath fanned over her ear, she tried to tilt her head away from him, eyes squeezed shut as he whispered, “nobody besides me will ever touch you.” A whimper rolled off her tongue, pain flooded through her, no matter how many times he had taken her - moment’s she’d describe as making love- her walls couldn’t and wouldn’t adjust. 

“Give in, show him how much you love me.” Ferociously he rubbed her clit, pushing her over the edge against her will, mouth crying out his name, hands holding onto his forearms. Her body tumbled from his grasp, falling against the cold floor, shameful sobs echoed through the room, drowning out Tom’s annoyed sigh, he didn’t have time for her pathetic emotions. 

She didn’t notice Tom pulling his wand out of his pocket, tongue running along his smirking lips, it was a good night for him, power flooded through him, power that left him wanting more, an insatiable longing. He stepped over her half naked body, towards the exhausted boy, wand placed between his fingers, like a pen he toyed around him. “You’re useless, I don’t need you.” It seemed as if Tom was pondering over his next move, his cold heart did a few jumps, already excited, he loved seeing people this scared, scared of him. 

Her eyes snapped towards her boyfriend, something inside of her clicked, screaming his name as Tom chuckled a powerful “crucio”. A blood curdling cry left the boy, body twitching, back arched against the chair, limbs trembling. (Y/n) reached for Tom's leg, tried to shift his focus off the boy, but Tom gave her a shove back, boot pushed against her upper body, pinning her down. “Don’t ever do that again.” He spat at her, turning away from her towards the boy who was still fighting against the deadly pain. 

Tom rolled his eyes, as if he was bored by the show, almost humdrum he spoke “avada kedavra.” White noises rang in her ears, it felt as if they were moving in slow motion, she stumbled towards the dead body, vision blurred by her tears. “What did you do?” Tom couldn’t truly understand the words she spoke, too many hiccups left her, not able to properly pronounce the sentence. “You killed him.” A scream bubbled out of her, softly placing the boy down, not caring that she was still half naked, not caring that blood was running down her skin. 

“Don’t speak to me like that.” He growled, towering over her, fingers tightening their grip on his wand. “You killed him.” She repeated even louder this time, fists drumming against his chest, crying out as he pressed the tip of his wand into her throat. “Shut up.” It was a warning, he couldn’t take much more of her behavior, Tom would snap. Soon. Very soon. “You killed him.” Those were the last words she ever spoke, body falling to the floor as he screamed another “avada kedavra” robbing her of her young life. 

He wouldn’t mourn her death, maybe it would take him a few hours to accept the fact that he no longer could use her for his pleasure, his needs. But by tomorrow he’d find himself another toy, another thing to pass his time with.


End file.
